Danger Close
by Barman5000
Summary: A group of teens struggling to stay alive.. what will happen? i dont know find out for your slef. This story is not intended to hurt anyone in anyway.please do not take anything to offence from this story


**Danger Close**

The year is 2015 three years after the whole world went to hell. My name is Matthew Colletto one of the few survivors of the war that wiped out 95% of the human race. This is me and my team's story.

**Chapter one: Rotten Eggs?**

December 31st 2011

New Years the day we celebrate the birth of a new year this was usually a big event for my family. We would have a big dinner with the family and do the famous "count down". But this year it was different, I decided to spend New Years Eve with my friends at Muskoka woods. While we drove to Muskoka woods packed in my friend Vic's van, we were listing to a news radio station "Turn that crap off or at least put on something good" Wolfe said with a demanding voice. I guess this would be a good time to tell you about my friends who were in the Van.

Well first there's Vic, he's a 19 year old who has brown hair and brown eyes. He's slightly chubby and is quite the golfer. Then there's my friend Wolfe, well actually his real name is Wolfgang but we just cal him Wolfe because Wolfgang is too long. He is a tall slender 20 year old with lime green hair and brown eyes, though you would never know because he is always wearing sun glasses. He plays the "bad ass" role even though if you know him he is the biggest geek I know. Then the guy beside Wolfe is Shawn he's from Nepal. he's the shortest out of the whole group and the youngest too. He's 18 years old and has black hair. The three people in the third row seats was Mike who was a 19 year old in the police foundations course at college, Tyler who was the oldest of the group mind you we don't know if that was true or false we just took his word for it he had brown hair and he was muscular. The last person in the back was Zeke. He was 20 years old with black hair, an average body style and a full grown beard. He was the random one in the group but he would do anything for anybody. Well then there's me I am the average of the average. I really had no special quality's and I'm just one of those 19 year old boys who blends in really well. The only thing that sets me apart from my group is that I have the goofiest hair out of everyone.

"Seriously put on something good your killing my vibe man" "come on you don't have a vibe Wolfe" Vic said with a chuckle.

"Besides the governments supposed to make their big announcement today" I added.

"What announcement on how they're going to agree with the U.S and do what they always do just follow the sates like a lost puppy" Wolfe snarled back.

Well what we're talking about is about the U.S's plan to mass produce this new kind of missile, its like 20x stronger then the nuclear missile. Well President Wistagraph proposed we use this missile to take out cretin area where they think terrorists are hiding. At first most countries were out raged by their plan and quickly voted against it but over time its been getting more and more support. Well today was Canada's day to either support the idea or vote against it. If we voted for the bombing then we could kill millions of people and if we don't then we lose our ties with the states. It was very odd on why this day was chosen heck it's New Year's Day, what a way to kick off a new year by extorting a country to agree with you.

"Haven't you guys ever wondered what rotten eggs smell like?" Zeke said with a smile on his face. The thing about Zeke is that no matter how random he was we never asked questions, it was kind of weird.

"No why would we?" Wolfe responded with a suspicious tone. "Ya that's kind of random don't you think Zeke?" I added. "Not as random as this!" Zeke responded and just then Zeke reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of 3 rotting eggs. "Now you guys don't have to wonder anymore" Zeke explained with seriousness in his voice.

Tyler looked over at the bag Zeke was holding trying not to gag at the sight of the green ovals that were supposedly eggs. "Zeke you are disgusting, you have outdone your self on the disgusting meter" Shawn explained with the biggest smile on his face. "Why thank you Shawn you are so kind: Zeke replied.

"Ok that's it Zeke hand over the bag, I can't believe I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots" Wolfe said reaching over behind him to grab the bag from Zeke. "Hey Wolfe what's the big idea?" Zeke explained as he lost grip of the bag

"Zeke you have to be the stupidest guy I know" Wolfe stated with the most serious tone you can possibly think of.

"Come on guys knock it off back there" Vic said trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Vic ill handle it" I whispered

"Hey Wolfe stop it or else." I said trying to be tough "or else what?" Wolfe replied

This was probably the worst thing I've ever tried to do, what was I going to do to Wolfe but I obviously got stupider because I did the worst thing u can possibly do to Wolfe.

"Vic stop the car" I said with a assertive tone. Vic stopped the car I unbuckled my seatbelt and just then I heard a man on the radio say "EVACUATE! GET OUT AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!....IF ANYONE IS LISTENING WE ARE UNDER ATT…." The radio feed ended abruptly. I was so wound up on what was happing at the back of the van that I forgot about the news station on the radio.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" I asked "Matt get back in the van we got to get out of here" Vic said with concern. I stepped back in the van and I looked around you could see the fear on our faces; well except Wolfe we were cretin he had no emotions.

"Vic we got to get somewhere safe man!" Mike said with fear in his voice.

"I know I know I'm just trying to find somewhere" Vic replied.

At that moment I looked up and I saw a bright light. This was very odd considering it was the day time. This light was a light that couldn't be described because it was so unique. At that very moment I could feel my heart beating so hard I thought my chest was going to explode. Vic snapped off the radio that was just sending static through the speakers.

"Vic what the hell is that?" I said as I pointed out the window. "OH NO!! WE GOTTA GET TO SHELTER!!!" Vic yelled out in horror as he looked out the window.

"What The hell is going on?" Shawn asked with nervousness in his voice.

I responded with the first thing that came to my head. "Um guys I believe we have a problem and it's……BIG!"


End file.
